ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
United (Series)
United ''is an user series by An Anon, and is co-written by Rob, Figy, Solo, UEEF09, and Kris. Plot 1 year after Galvan Prime was destroyed by Vilgax, Jackson swore to have revenge and formed a group of Omnitrix wielders and called them ''United. Characters Anon Name: Jackson Gender: Male Age: 16 Aliens: XLR8, Cannonman, Four Arms, Upgrade, Knightslash, Swampfire, Big Chill, Cannonbolt, Echo Echo and Upchuck. Background: Jackson was once a regular boy who lived in the country, but one day his parents dissappeared, he went everywhere he could think of to find them. He eventually gave up, but while searching for food, he found a watch A.K.A the Omnitrix. He quickly figured out what it did and got found by Azmuth who took him to live on Galvan Prime, where he met Max. 5 years on Galvan Prime got invaded by Vilgax, right after the war he swore to have revenge and 1 year later formed United. Omnitrix Colour: Blue. Favourite Alien: Cannonman. Rob Name: Tank Gender: Male Age: 14 Aliens: Ditto, Cannonbolt, XLR8, Grey Matter, Way Big, Chromastone, Jetray, Diamondhead, Heatblast and Ripjaws. Background: Grown up in the city, he lost his parents and roamed the streets with the money he had, and also his scooter. Adventually, after being adopted, he found out his 'parents' were super-spys. He was trained and equipped with tons of weapons, plus an omnitrix. Afterward, he left on his own to roam the streets once again, fighting crime. After a while, he became part of the resistance against King Wiki. Now that the gang seperated due to King Wiki defeated, he forms in another group. Omnitrix Colour: Blue. Favourite Alien: Ditto. Ffijy8ort Name: Pollux Gender: Male Age: 15 Aliens: Blox, Feedback, Graviton, Overload, Way Big, Alien X (not avalaible at first), Ditto, Upgrade, Fasttrack and Big Chill. Background: His background is unknown and he "doesn't like to talk about it". Omnitrix Colour: Orange. Favourite Alien: Ditto. (Again) Solo Name: Solo Gender: Male Age: 16 Aliens: Upgrade, Ghostfreak, Ditto, Doomer, Rath, Grey Matter, Way Big, Heatblast, XLR8 and Neo. Background: Unknown. Omnitrix Colour: Green. Favourite Alien: ? (I bet it's Upgrade) Ultimate Echo Echo Name: Max Gender: Male Age: 13 Aliens: Echo Echo, Rath, Upgrade, Four Arms, Chromastone, Shocksquatch, Jetray, Water Wheel, Armodrillo and Mr. Munch. Background: Was grown up on Galvan Prime as his parents were human assistants to Azmuth. During an invasion from Vilgax, his parents were killed. So Azmuth gave him an omnitrix and he will have revenge on Vilgax. Omnitrix Colour: Light Blue. Favourite Alien: Echo Echo. Jrshipey Name: Jace Gender: Male Age: 18 Aliens: Upgrade, Jury Rigg, Four Arms, Way Big, Alien X, Leather Pants, Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Echo Echo and Ultimate Echo Echo. Background: He woke up in the street without his memory. Omnitrix Colour: Cyan. Favourite Alien: ? Dan Name: Dan "Dbash" Retro Gender: Male Age: 16 Aliens: He doesn't necessarily have an omnitrix, but omnitrix'' energy inside him, that lets him access 10 powers of aliens. But he has Ditto, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Lodestar, Wildvine, Upgrade, Goop, Way Big, Wildmutt and Fasttrack. Background: He was 2 when his heart started to fail. Scientists and doctors needed to help him, so they implanted an omnitrix prototype they were researching into his heart, and he can use the power on 10 aliens. Omnitrix Colour: Green, but the comes on his chest when he's using a power. Favourite Alien: ? Brian Name: Brian Gender: Male Age: 13 Aliens: Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo, Goop, Stick Man, Cannonman, Chromastone, Humungousaur, Way Big, Rath and XLR8. Background: IDK. Omnitrix Colour: Red. Favourite Alien: Stick Man. Kris Name: Derek Hutch Gender: Male Age: 16 Aliens: K.O, Pirahnasaur, Gloo, Gi'Gantasaur, MergerMan, Karnivore, BeastyBoy, PinBall, Rayge and Boiling Magma. Background: Adopted by billionaire parents at age 4. Omnitrix Colour: Lime, Copper/Green and Red. Favourite Alien: K.O. Kross Name: Kross Gender: Male Age: 14 (Looks 10, read background for explanation.) Aliens: RockHead, Fire Fusion, Ultimate Fire Fusion, Naga, Darkflame (K10), Kid Buu, Alpha (Kross), Eatle, Rhino and Silverbull. Background: Was forced to become a hero when he found the Omnitrix. A villain kidnapped his parents in retaliation for him killing his brother by accident. On top of that, the Omnitrix has a glitch, turning him into http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alpha_Human.png so noone recognised him. Omnitrix Colour: Red. Favourite Alien: Rhino and Silverbull. Writers #Me (Anon dude) #Rob #Ffijy8ort #Solo #Ultimate Echo Echo #Kris (Substitute) All slots filled but possibly at one point we'll get another. Episodes Season 1 #A New Beggining, Part 1 (Anon) #A New Beggining, Part 2 (Anon) #Basic Training (Anon) #Hutch Hits Matrix Jackpot! (Kris) #High School, The Righteous Path to Humiliation? (Kris) #Vilgax, The Omnitrix Stealer (Anon) #The Episode so Boring That Everyone Died (Anon; Non-canon) #The Day The United Gang Stood Still (UEEF09) #Max Vs. Upchuck Norris (UEEF09) #UPGRADE FEST TODAY! (Anon) #Continue Writing after Numbers #To expand its #Length #This is #CRUD #NUUUUUUUU #Keep #writing #ze numbers #GOODBYE Video Games *United: Vilgax Invasion Fan List * See also *United (Series)/Special Page'' Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Series Category:Series Involving Users Category:United Category:Genre: Fantasy